Snowfall
by Mysteriol
Summary: POST SERIES. Daisuke, Riku and a walk in the snow.


Snowfall 

_drabble. _

Riku drew her jacket closer for warmth, and proceeded to rub her cold hands together rapidly. As if sensing a new weight on her eyelashes, she lifted a finger to brush the snowflakes on her eyebrow, and looked up to catch more snowflakes descending from above.

"Kirei, ne, Niwa-kun?" She said quietly as she traced the outlines of the falling flake with a finger.

Beside her, Daisuke nodded, gazing intently at her face flushed with cold. Even in the harsh climate, her cheeks still managed to exude a kind of ivory blush that only seemed to adorn her features even more along with those chocolate brown eyes of hers. "Ah." He replied.

He slid his hands into his pockets to protect from the cold, as they moved forth across the boundless fields of snow, their boots eliciting sloshing noises in the descending snow angels from the sky.

And for the countless time, he turned around with concern etched across his face, worry creased against his forehead, soft brown eyes matching that frown of his dipped in a show of tenderness. "Are you cold, Riku-san?"

To this, she frowned, but not seriously. It was less than a few seconds before she shook her head, a reluctant smile showing upon her face. "I'm not cold, Niwa-kun. Mou, I think you've asked me that a hundred times already!"

Daisuke, being innocent as he ever was, looked surprised, "Have I?"

Riku rolled her eyes, and pretended to feign annoyance. "I was only joking, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke lowered his head sheepishly. He would have scratched his head if his hand was not in his pocket from the cold. But already, by his side, Riku's face revealed a little smile as she looked away to the snow.

"Riku-san?" He called for her after a few moments.

"Nani?" She looked into his eyes.

He stopped walking, and confused, she followed suit.

"You have snow in your hair." Daisuke said, somewhat shyly, as he leant forward with a hint of hesitancy to comb his fingers through her hair along with the snow. Even after all this time, he still felt the same symptoms all over again as his skin brushed against those silky strands.

Swirling butterflies, flushing red and pink colors, racing pulse, wobbly feet that threatened to break his stand, light-headed and floaty, a little dizzy, surreal.

Before him, Riku blinked, before looking down, similar matching hues of pink shades on her face. Even now, she was still as sensitive to his touch.

"Arigatou." She said quietly.

They had stopped walking in the snow, but it seemed neither had taken much notice at that.

"You're not cold? Are you sure?" He was tilting his head down towards her, his words breathing against her neck.

"I'm sure." Riku looked exasperated, but a small, silly smile was showing upon its edge again. Almost as she had said it, a sudden gust of wind picked up from the ground, and the abrupt chill caused her to break out in slight shivers. She looked embarrassed, "Anou, I mean--"

And on a sudden impulse, Daisuke had lifted his hands to tug her scarf closer around her neck, tucking the folds neatly into her jacket to make sure she could keep as warm as possible. "Mou, you're being stubborn again, Riku-san."

She pouted, just like the adorable way he remembered her best. "I'm not, Niwa-kun."

"Heh heh, really." He gave that trademark boyish smile of his to brush off her remark, the one that he knew would annoy her in a lighthearted and heartwarming manner if he did so. In response, she shot him a small glare.

"We'd better move on. The snow's getting heavier." Daisuke said, eyeing the sky warily.

"Okay." Riku agreed.

And he took her gloved hand in his, and proceeded to move on.

"Neh, Niwa-kun?"

"Nani?" He turned around, before his eyes widened as she tiptoed and leant in to brush a thumb across his forehead.

Time seemingly ceased to nothing, as he felt goose bumps pricked across his skin all over again. Chocolate brown eyes met surprised matching ones. Her touch, albeit gloved, were causing the old symptoms to return.

Surreal, sublime. Since when did her eyes look so beautiful, enthralling?

"You have snow on your forehead." She said, a soft smile to her lips.

He colored shyly, before pulling her to his side, taking her hand once again in his. "Let's go, Riku-san."

And winter never looked so beautiful in all its white, white glory.

**Owari **

_A/N:_

_Anou, it's been a while, demo, drop a review and make my day still! Yup, you guessed it. The sudden spur of inspiration to write another DaisukeRiku ficcie is due to the fact that I'm currently on D.N. Angel reruns. Yippee! (hoots and whistles) .. And erm, school term's getting really busy, and I wrote this in the middle of night where I have the time finally! GAH! (pulls hair out) .. _

_REVIEW and make the piling homework on my table go away! _

_mysterio000_


End file.
